Final Contracts
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: If he is properly convinced Loki will come and grant a wish to the mortal that summons him. The price is very simple and clearly stated. However when he meets Thor who only wishes peace for his people Loki might find himself bending the rules. And playing for keeps. ONESHOT SLASH AU S/M Thor/Loki


I seem to be unable to stop myself with oneshots recently… OH well! Maybe they're gifts to my readers? I have no idea the bunnies are running mayhem all over the place. Anyways enjoy! The insanity is mine.

.

.

.

"_There is a kind of love, the excess of which begets jealousy."_ Unknown

.

.

.

This was far beyond the realm of the forbidden. This was uncharted territory that no one else had even dared to venture in. Only the desperate would attempt to do such a thing. Thor was a very desperate man.

The War that had raged on for centuries was still raging. So long that both sides had long forgotten the cause but only remembered the hate that ran deep within them. Thor's own father was filled with hate. Filled so much that he had groomed his only child to be little more than a weapon. Thor knew that it was a sign of his father's twisted love that he had been forged, like a sword is foraged through heat. But he was not filled with hate. He was filled with desperation. And hope. A deadly combination.

He threw the last of the ingredients in and lit the black candle as he sliced his blade against his flesh and dripped his blood onto the ground. It was done.

.

.

.

Loki was a King of his kind. He spent his days peering at the world with glittering green eyes that saw everything. He was rather handsome for a demon, his long black hair and his pale skin had caused the downfall of more than one mortal. However even the very demons who worshiped him trembled in fear when his eyes bled to red and his skin tinged blue with strange markings. Very few who had seen that form ever survived, and none who had seen it had returned unscathed.

At the moment Loki was lounging languidly on his throne as he drummed his trim nails against the gold. Ruling over demons had become tiresome. For the most part demons were petty beings that cowered before anyone stronger than them, and given Loki's strength it was no wonder he now had a kingdom of them to rule over. Now however he wearied of the power…even his strangest whims were carried out without the slightest disobedience.

He craved for a challenge.

And then the summons came.

Rarely did a human come along who knew enough about the old ways to correctly go about summoning him. Rarer still was one with enough will to actually succeed in pulling him from his realm. For a second Loki knew that if he struggled against the call he would succeed and remain. However…ever curious he wondered what would drive a mortal to such depths as to appeal to him. For in every book one could find to summon him his price was clearly stated. The mortal's soul and very being.

His eyes flashed in the hellish light of his palace and he smiled wickedly. A challenge at last.

.

.

.

The hour of midnight had come and there was no response besides the eerie stillness in the air. After remaining still for a moment longer Thor's broad shoulders sunk in defeat. It had not worked. He brushed his hand through his long golden hair and his sky blue eyes looked to the Heavens in a silent appeal. With great reluctance he stood to his feet, his sword and armor flashing in the dim light of the dying fire, creating a striking image before he turned and faced the darkness.

The figure before him made him appeared so suddenly his sword was drawn before he had even given it conscious thought. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Loki supposed that he could have been summoned by a worse mortal. So far this one at least seemed worthy of his attention. He was an obvious leader, though the very opposite of Loki himself. Tall, tan, with large muscles, blond hair and cutting blue eyes. Yes…He was a very ideal of a mortal leader.

Something in his observations made Loki pause. The man's eyes. They were blue, a pure and untainted color but the emotions inside of them…they were alluring. The man's hope, fear, desperation and strength all melted into a mix that Loki could not resist. He pulled himself together however and smiled at the silly weapon pointed towards him. "I am Loki, I believe you have summoned me."

.

.

.

It had worked.

Some part of him had never believed it would truly work, but the truth was here before him. The answer he needed to end his people's suffering was at hand. He read the writings thoroughly and knew the price. But it would be worth it.

Bowing his head he sheathed his sword and knelt to his knees. It was not wise to trifle with demons, he was lucky that he had not driven him off. "I ask for your forgiveness Loki, I had thought my offering was not deemed enough."

Seeing such a strong man kneeling before him was amusing. Loki could see from the tenseness in his shoulders that the man was not used to lowering himself before anyone. Yet for Loki he fell upon the ground. His eyes flashed to red for a moment "Stand mortal and tell me why you have summoned me."

Thor stood, he had not liked kneeling but there was no limit of what he would do to save his people. "A war has raged between my people and those who border us for time on end. My father has done all in his power to be victorious in this war but all we have gained are widows and orphans. I wish for the power to end the war once and for all and bring peace to my people."

Studying the man before him Loki gave nothing away on his pale face "You know the price of course."

The mortal's eyes flashed with intensity "No price is too great to achieve this."

He had only been summoned a handful of times in his long existence. All of them had been for paltry reasons, love and revenge being the most common. However… to end a war was a glorious purpose for being called…better still when the soul he would get in exchange was so pure… He licked is lips slowly and inclined his head. "Very well Mortal, we have an accord." He waved his hand and his mark appeared on the mortal's flesh where he had cut himself in offering. He found himself pleased to see his insignia burned onto the rough flesh.

When they entered the battle camp Loki stayed close to Thor and hid under his green and gilded hood. He used the time to observe his contract more closely. Thor made no sign of the deal he had just made. He was greeted warmly by everyone they crossed and he took his time with each of them to make sure they were well. A few passed a curious glance over to him but Thor always found some reason to distract them and soon they entered his tent undisturbed. Pulling his hood back Loki took in his surroundings. It seemed that Thor did not use his status to gain better supplies than his men. He did not share his tent but that was the only luxury. There was a simple cot with a few fur blankets and little else. Loki sneered at the simplicity. "I do hope you harbor no intentions of keeping this current state."

It amused him at the surprise that crossed Thor's face. Truly was this mortal that naive? He shook his head and summoned his staff, enlarging the space and creating warmth as a proper bed took the place of the cot and fine linens and firs draped it. "This will do for now."

The prince darted a glance to the bed and cleared his throat "If you would bring back my cot from where you have sent it I would be pleased to sleep on it."

It appeared he was indeed that naïve.

"Thor we shall be sharing the same bed as long as I deem fit. Perhaps a very long time depending on if you please me." Loki said simply as he stepped up to the mortal prince. He gave a small smile as he traced his hand down Thor's rugged cheek and pulled him closer "I only accept contracts of those I desire." He sealed these words with a kiss as he forced the Prince to bend his head.

The mortal's fire filled him as their lips touched. Loki let out a lustful sigh as he pressed in closer and urged Thor back against the bed. The warrior fell with a gasp, sounding so innocent that Loki felt his eyes bleed to red as he gazed down at him and vanished his clothing and armor. "_Mine_…" He hissed as he traced his nails against muscled flesh. As his hand moved his nails turned black and lengthened drawing blood as they travelled along. Thor arched and gasped into the touch startled as the demon he had summoned revealed the truth depth of his price. It was not his soul alone he had claimed.

Smiling almost gently Loki summoned his staff to him. "Do not fear Thor…Already I have set my demons upon the armies that threaten your people. Even now I can hear their screams in the distance as your people peacefully sleep." Leaning down he brushed his lips against Thor's golden hair and whispered into his ear "It is beautiful." He gave the lobe a tender lick as he gently pressed the tip of his staff against Thor's chest. "You…have spirit."

Blue eyes that had clouded with lust and some confusion suddenly cleared as they stared up at the demon that was slowly turning blue before him. "Already?" Disbelief colored his tone even as the tip of Loki's staff pressed into his chest and drew a thin welling of blood.

Chuckling Loki gathered his strength for what he was preparing to do "I could not resist your soul for long Thor. Baring it before me so shamelessly you offered it in exchange for the mere obliteration of your enemies and peace for your people. You are very tempting and I am so glad that I have taken for you for myself. The more I see of your soul the more I long for it."

Mortals had such a weak understanding of these things. Loki had been with Thor for a few mere hours, but his soul glowed so brightly in the darkness it had dazzled his eyes. The kindness and purity that he showed only drove Loki's desire deeper. He wanted that kindness for himself, he wanted Thor to come and _beg_ him for what he wanted. Beg _only_ him.

The tip of his staff began to glow and Thor gasped as blue lines traced their way along his body and the glow intensified. He was breathless as he arched against the bed and looked to Loki as he silently begged for something he could not yet name. His body went still as the light reached his eyes and he slowly went limp against the bed as his now mesmerized gaze looked silently to Loki.

Watching the transformation had been…awe inspiring. Loki reached forward and tenderly caressed the jaw of his newest slave. He licked his lips as he felt the trapped soul struggle futilely against him. "That's it Thor…Give in…" He crawled on top of the large powerful body and pressed his naked form against that of his slave's.

The mighty warrior released a small whimper and Loki shushed it with his mouth "It will not hurt…" He slid his tongue in and moaned at the heat that awaited him there. He knew that his own body was almost unbearably cold but in his current state Thor would not complain.

As their bodies united into one Loki took the length of his slave inside of him and smiled as they were bound once and for all. He gave a breathless laugh as he marked Thor's long tan neck and whispered into his ear "Our contract is now complete Thor. Even now your enemies lay fallen and scattered; your people will wake to find peace in the morning. We are done here."

And with that…They vanished to Loki's realm, never to return.

Loki had thought he would eventually grow tired of his human pet. But the day never came.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
